Episode 3.06
'''Episode 6' is the sixth episode of ''Jamestown'' Season 3. It was written by Bill Gallagher, directed by Sarah Gorman, and premiered on SKY 1 on May 31, 2019. Synopsis Jocelyn realises that if she wants something done, she'll have to do it herself. Some devastating news sets Pedro on a path for revenge. Plot finds a broken timepiece that belonged to Crabtree which James Read repairs.]] Pedro is working by the river when he finds a broken timepiece that belonged to Willmus Crabtree. At the apothecary, Christopher Priestley has taken ill and Sir George Yeardley threatens him into remaining silent about the content of his will. At Yeardley’s farm, Pedro shows to James Read the object he found and asks him about it. James informs it’s a timepiece called the pocket dial. Pedro asks James to fix it but the blacksmith believes it should be returned to its owner. Pedro agrees. At the tavern, Meredith Rutter is tied-up to a table of sorts. Mercy comes in and says the doctor told her he must eat nothing but soup. Meredith asks how long must he remain like that. Mercy says until his back is mended and feeds him soup. She says Verity Rutter doesn’t want to see him. Mercy leaves the tavern and runs into Verity. She asks why she won’t visit her husband. Verity says Meredith doesn’t deserve any comforts. Pedro goes to Willmus’ shop to return the timepiece. Willmus, however, insists that Pedro should keep it. After Pedro's leaving, Jocelyn Castell approaches the shop. Willmus asks her if she would like to know how a man so infected became a trusted officer of the king of England. Jocelyn, however, asks why he hasn’t taken down Yeardley when he carries the king signet. Willmus says they must wait. Jocelyn insists. Willmus reveals to her a tale of pirates and slaves. At the Pamunkey village, Opechancanough resents that Silas Sharrow lives when he ordered Chacrow to kill him. Chacrow says he did kill Silas by strangling his throat but the English God spoke to him and a miracle came from the sky. At the blacksmith’s shop, Verity talks to James about Meredith’s illness. She says a coward’s death would suit him but then he wouldn’t pay for the crimes he has done and it won’t bring Tamlin Appleday back to Jamestown. Pedro arrives and asks James to fix the timepiece. The blacksmith agrees. At the church, Temperance Yeardley is reading the Christian bible to Chacrow. The Pamunkey warrior is puzzled how the English find words of what is to come in a book. Chacrow tells Temperance the Pamunkey priests also have foretelling. He reveals Opechancanough was told death would come from the river to wipe out the Pamunkey bloodline. At the apothecary, Christopher wants to get up but it’s stopped by Verity because he’s too weak. The doctor says he must call upon Pedro and Maria. Jocelyn visits James’ shop. She observes the chains and James asks if she intends on buying them. Jocelyn wonders if those were the chains that bounded Maria and Pedro as they set foot on Jamestown, and tells James about the English ship that illegally carried the African slaves: it was sunk and its crew vanished into Virginia. Jocelyn says they need to bring these men into justice and prove Yeardley's corruption. She tries to persuade James in going upriver to find them. James, however, refuses. At Yeardley’s farm, Maria and Pedro are resting. Maria says that if they accept the way things are perhaps they’ll know peace. Pedro playfully says Maria will bow to Yeardley because she loves it. They are laughing when Christopher and Verity arrive. The doctor tells them the governor has written in his will that Maria and Pedro are to be passed on to his children upon his death. They realize they will never be free. Pedro says that even if he kills Yeardley, the governor will own them beyond the grave. Verity asks what can be done. Christopher promises he’ll write to England to the Virginia Company but Maria doesn’t trust in English promises. Pedro thanks Christopher for his wish to help them. The next morning, Temperance offers water to Maria but she refuses. Lady Yeardley promises she was not aware of her husband’s will. Maria recalls Temperance told her that Yeardley would return to the better man he once was. Maria demands Temperance to name a time when her life will change. Temperance indirectly asks Maria to use her ancestor’s magic to shift Yeardley’s mind. At the Sharrow Hundred, Chacrow scolds Winganuske for telling Henry Sharrow about Opechancanough changing his name and tells her she needs to learn how to hold her tongue. Henry stands up for his wife. Chacrow says Winganuske knows that she must always obey her brother because that’s the Pamunkey way. Henry recalls she’s married to an Englishman and asks what Chacrow is doing in Jamestown. Chacrow recalls the Pamunkey are been giving learning from the English in exchange for their labor. Henry doesn’t believe that’s the reason why Chacrow is there. Winganuske tries to calm things down and Silas stands up for Chacrow. At his shack, Pedro is collecting his belongings. Maria comes in and reveals she’ll poison Yeardley’s mind to drive him to madness. Pedro believes he might reach for Yeardley’s soul and change his mind. Thomas Redwick visits Willmus’ shop and asks if he has a mark from the Company permitiing him to trade in Virginia. The marshal rips the document apart and says Willmus tricked him into a knuckle fight. He has him arrested and taken to the garrison. At night, Pedro visits Yeardley’s house in Jamestown. He asks the governor if he could write down his wish to pass on his belongings to Maria after his death. Pedro says that he leaves to others will say what kind of man he is. Yeardley says Pedro is brave coming into his house and say these things but he respects him so he’ll write down Pedro’s words. The next day, Henry tells Pepper Sharrow to go trade with the Pamunkey and to quietly investigate why Chacrow is in Jamestown. James Read goes to Yeardley’s farm and presents the fixed timepiece to Pedro. He explains how it works. James says he hopes Pedro will always be his friend. Pepper finds a dead Englishman in the Blackwood. Yeardley tells Pedro he has written down his will and gives it to him. The governor tells him about his dreams of endless fields of tobacco filled with African slaves. Yeardley claims to love Pedro and that’s why he’ll pass him on to his children, so they might love him as well. Pedro is heartbroken and angry as he realizes his plan has failed. Mercy tells Verity that Meredith is begging her to return to him. Verity doesn’t care and asks if Mercy has taken Pepper into the long grass. Mercy doesn't reply. Verity advices her to do it properly so he’ll get her pregnant. Mercy begs Verity to visit Meredith. Meanwhile, Pepper arrives at Jamestown with the dead man. Yeardley asks about the man. Pepper says he had his trade goods around him. Yeardley questions the Pamunkey desire for peace. Chacrow recalls they do not know who killed the man and asks to speak to Opechancanough. The governor wants to talk to the king himself. Chacrow says he swore to be Yeardley’s tongue to the Pamunkey but Yeardley doesn’t care. The governor approaches Temperance and asks if she learned anything about the king during her lessons to Chacrow. She tells him about the prophecy. Pedro talks to Maria about the timepiece and explains its purpose. Pedro says he doesn’t know if the pocket dial came into his life to teach or torment him. Maria says there is a way to undo Yeardley but it’s not hope nor kindness. Yeardley goes to the Pamunkey village to speak to Opechancanough and uses Silas Sharrow as his translator. Silas asks why a trader was killed when there’s suppose to be love between the two peoples. The king blames the Chickahominy. Yeardley says that if an Englishman is killed it’s an act of war. Yeardley uses the knowledge of the prophecy against Opechancanough. The king asks about Chacrow. Yeardley lies that Chacrow serves him well and didn’t wish to be there today. Jocelyn goes to the garrison to visit Willmus. She asks why he didn’t use the king’s signet to free himself. Willmus says he must remain imprisoned so the marshal and the governor don’t suspect him. He says it’s time to pursue the business upriver. Jocelyn reveals she failed in persuading James in doing the journey. Meanwhile, Pedro arrives and returns the dial to Willmus. The factor uses it to turn Pedro against James. He reveals the mariners who brought Pedro to Jamestown are hiding in Virginia and might be found but the blacksmith is not willing to do the journey. Pedro leaves in anger. Willmus gives Jocelyn the timepiece. Pedro goes to confront James Read. He asks James why he hid the truth. In a fit of anger, Pedro almost drowns the blacksmith in a barrel. James says he didn’t tell him because he knew Pedro would try to seek them out when they might never be found and he would obsess over them. Pedro believes even James doesn’t seen him as man. James promises he loves Pedro. Pedro says he doesn’t want love, he wants freedom and respect. At night, Jocelyn asks Mercy if she ever thinks about the future. Mercy says she didn’t but now she does because it’s in the future the things we wish for lie. Jocelyn has a vision of her old self in the mirror and asks Mercy to take the timepiece away. Christopher arrives and tells her that Yeardley has bequeathed Pedro and Maria to his children in his will. Jocelyn decides she’ll be the one to stop Yeardley. The next day, Mercy gives the timepiece to Meredith. At the Pamunkey village, Opechancanough informs he has taken a new name for war: Mangopeesomon. He reveals to his people that every other king will be with the Pamunkey in this war. That night, Maria starts her plan to drive Yeardley to madness by commanding him not to sleep because his dreams will abuse him. The next morning, James Read asks Meredith where the mariners who stole his gold went to. He says they went to Gloaming Creek. James goes to the garrison to tell Willmus he’ll go upriver to seek out the mariners. Willmus says the mission has already taken up with Pedro and Jocelyn. James decides to go after them. Verity decides to go along as well to seek out Tamlin. In his farm, Yeardley asks about Pedro. Temperance says Jocelyn asked him to accompany her to prospect new land along the river. Maria tells the governor it has her ancestors who demanded for Pedro to go upriver with Mistress Castell. Gallery Transferir_(1).jpg 500hjklç.jpg 20190514_162141_172867jt3_0208_sc6_43_-adrienn-szabo-13.jpg.1280x720_q85.jpg Cast Main Cast * Naomi Battrick as Jocelyn Castell * Matt Stokoe as James Read * Niamh Walsh as Verity Rutter * Max Beesley as Henry Sharrow * Stuart Martin as Silas Sharrow * Jason Flemyng as Sir George Yeardley * Kalani Queypo as Chacrow * Claire Cox as Temperance Yeardley * Dean Lennox Kelly as Meredith Rutter * Steven Waddington as Marshal Redwick * Luke Roskell as Pepper Sharrow * Ben Starr as Dr Christopher Priestley * Patsy Ferran as Mercy * Ben Batt as Willmus Crabtree Recurring Cast * Rachel Colwell as Winganuske * Raoul Max Trujillo as Opechancanough Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes